Hoffnungslos
by Kl Hermine
Summary: Harry´s Gedanken im Krieg


Hoffnungslos...

Es regnete, als ein Schüler der Hogwartsschule vor die Schloss Portale trat.

Er trug kaum etwas, und machte einen Eindruck, als hätte er sich seinen Umhang und seinen Schal nur eben kurz, über die Schultern gestreift, um frische Luft schnappen zu gehen. Doch der Junge kehrte nicht um, er ging immer weiter, ohne von seinem Weg abzukommen, oder sich noch einmal umzudrehen, es schien fast so als hätte er nicht vor zurück zu kehren.

Dem Jungen liefen Tränen übers Gesicht, dabei war er sich selber nicht sicher, ob es nun seine Tränen waren, oder der Regen der von Himmel fiel.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann ihren Erwartungen nicht gerecht werden." Der Junge beschleunigte seine Schritte. Tief in seinen Gedanken versunken, bemerkte er nicht wie der Regen immer stärker wurde, und seine Kleidung, bis auf die letzte Faser aufweichte.

„Doch, dabei erwarten sie, doch auch nicht zu viel von mir. Sie möchten einfach nur, das ich mein Bestes Gebe... Doch sie verstehen es nicht, dies ist mein Bestes ich kann nicht mehr. Ich bin am Ende meiner Kraft."

Abrupt blieb der Junge stehen. „ Wofür sollten wir auch noch weiter kämpfen. Alles hat doch den Sinn verloren. Jetzt wo Dumbledore gestern Abend an seinen Verletzungen gestorben ist, sind wir auf uns gestellt. Oder viel mehr ich ganz alleine auf mich. Meine Freunde versuchen, zwar so gut wie ihnen möglich mir beizustehen, doch sie sind, mir keine Große Hilfe.

...Ron, ja! Mein bester Freund. Er war immer für mich da. Doch mein Ruhm war immer irgendwie ein Hindernis in unsere Freundschaft. Er gab sich Mühe, doch man merkte es ihm an das es ihm auf Dauer schwer fiel. Und so wurden wir immer weiter, ein wenig voneinander getrennt, bis wir uns nur noch Mitschüler nennen konnten, und nicht mehr die Besten Freunde.

...Und Hermine natürlich, meine Beste Freundin. Es ist besser so, mit Sicherheit, den sie hat sich von mir abgewendet. Jedes Mal wenn sie mich so anschaut, mir ihrem kalten Blick, der mit so viele Flüche und Verwünschungen auf den Hals schicken möchte, der aber auch gleichzeitig so verletzend wirkt. Ja, ich habe sie abgewiesen. Aber ich musste doch, was sollte ich denn sonst tun, es wäre doch zu gefährlich für sie. Ich liebe sie doch, ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn ihr meinetwegen Leid zustoßen würde. Ich hoffe nur das sie mir irgendwann verzeihen kann."

Der Junge dessen Gedanken er nicht mehr Ordnen konnte, sackte zu Boden. Sein Umhang war so schwer, durch den Regen, geworden, das dieses Gewicht seine Schultern kaum noch aushalten konnten. Doch er wollte sich nicht von ihm trennen, so ist es doch dieser Umhang, mit seinen Schul Emblem das einzige Erinnerungsstück was ihm geblieben ist.

„ Und die Anderen, meine Mitschüler, trotz Ron noch die Wealeys, meine Lehrer; Hagrid und Remus. Doch auch Sie verlangen zu viel von mir. Und warum sollte ich auch noch weiter kämpfen, ich bin zu müde um zu kämpfen, und dabei hat Voldemort den Kampf auch schon so gut wie gewonnen, es macht ohnehin keinen Sinn mehr. Besser wir geben jetzt auf, bis das er kommt und uns alle ohnehin töten wird."

Der Junge, stand wieder auf, langsam schwankte er hin und her, und stützte noch mal zu Boden. Doch Augenblicklich stand er wieder auf und ging weiter.

„Ich werde fort gehen. Und dabei ist es lächerlich, ich weiß noch nicht einmal wohin ich gehen soll. Wie soll man fortlaufen, wenn man das nicht einmal weiß. Aber ich muss fort. Wozu sollte ich auch hier bleiben, ich habe doch nichts mehr wozu es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Ich werde gehen. Und nie wieder zurück kommen. Das ist mein Leid. Und ich werde es tragen."

Langsam wurden die Schritte des Schülers immer schneller, bis er rann. Der Wind peitschte ihm ins Gesicht, und kleine feine Kratzer zierten nun sein Gesicht, doch dem Jungen störte es nicht. Es trieb ihn eher noch an, noch schneller zu laufen, um das was hinter ihm las, los zuwerden, und ihm den Rücken zu kehren. Um dann nie wieder zurück zu schauen.

Und so schritt der junge Harry Potter in die Nacht hinaus.

Doch schon nach wenigen Schritten, hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich: „ Potter..." Der Schwarzhaarige Junge hatte sich kaum um gedreht als, ein grüner Lichtblitz auf ihm zugeschossen kam, und ihm vom Boden riss. Reglos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen, den er hatte seiner Welt den Rücken zu gekehrt, und sah keinen Sinn mehr, weiter zu kämpfen. So starb er dort leise auf den nassen Boden, ganz allein.


End file.
